Pubertad
by Rain Durden
Summary: La nueva rutina que sus propios cambios hormonales le estaban imponiendo empezaban a enloquecerlo, levantarse a las dos de la mañana gracias a esos sueños para después escuchar la asesoría de Baymax y ahora el efecto "Lemon" no podía quitársela de la cabeza ni siquiera un segundo, tan solo verla tenia ansias de hablarle, de oír su voz y ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas.HiroxLemon


**Los personajes, marcas e inclusive la imagen colocada en este fic no son de mi propiedad. Esto es un escrito sin fines lucrativos**

_**Advertencia Temas Sexuales**_

_**Pubertad**_

* * *

Hiro se despertó bruscamente. Todo transpirado y agitado, sin mencionar perplejo. Muchas interrogaciones rodaban por su mente ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Él y Honey? Sí, esa definitivamente era Honey Lemon. Con rubor Hiro intento hallar alguna respuesta lógica ante lo sucedido sin embargo la incógnita era la misma ¿Por qué Honey Lemon?

No quitaba el ojo a la habitación y suspiró, sólo fue un sueño un tanto incorrecto pero fue un error de su subconsciente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…!?—.Expresó Hiro al observar a su robótico amigo en su frente.

—Tu respiración y ritmó cardiaco fueron acelerados hace unos minutos .En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?—.

Hiro mantuvo la mirada en seco, en aquel instante odiaba la actualización que había realizado a la programación de su hermano Tadashi.

—Estoy bien Baymax, ve a descansar. —

—Escaneando. —

_Oh no_ pensó la mente del ahora adolescente Hamada, Hiro se resignó sabía que esta batalla la tenía pérdida.

—Estas en la tercera etapa del despertar sexual, en esta etapa experimentaras interés sexual hacia otro igual situaciones sentimentales...—

— ¡Gracias! Ya es suficiente .Estoy satisfecho, ve a dormir. —

Otra vez había sucedido, estaba perdiendo la paciencia .La nueva rutina que sus propios cambios hormonales le estaban imponiendo empezaban a enloquecerlo, levantarse a las dos de la mañana gracias a esos sueños para después escuchar la asesoría de Baymax y ahora el efecto "Lemon" no podía quitársela de la cabeza ni siquiera un segundo, tan solo verla tenia ansias de hablarle, de oír su voz y ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

No, aún no ha llegado chico listó. —Gogo contestó a la pregunta aún no terminada de Hiro.

Hiro solo agradeció extrañado, todo su equipo sin ni siquiera pestañar le había respondido sobre Honey aún no aparecía en el laboratorio.

—Viejo ¿Podemos hablar a solas ?—

—Fred ¿Acaso rompiste algo ?—Hiro expresó ahogando una risilla.

—No esta vez, es serio viejo. Sígueme. —

Un tanto extrañando Hiro entro a su ahora laboratorio observando a su amigo quien cerraba la puerta asegurando que Gogo se mantuviera lejos.

—Viejo, no soy la persona adecuada para hablar de estos temas. Si tuviera un súper poder haría que esto fuera más fácil. —

— ¿Sucede algo ?—Un tanto extrañado cuestionó Hiro.

—Sé que es difícil crecer sin Tadashi y sin alguien que te asesore en estos temas pero...—

— ¡¿Que!? No, está bien Fred no debemos tener _la charla. —_

Hiro se sonrojo al igual un tanto sofocando quizás de vergüenza. Comprendía que muchos pensaban que sería difícil para él su camino a madurar sin un padre o Tadashi, pero Hiro tenía conocimiento de su cuerpo y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

— ¡Que alivio! Baymax me dijo que necesitabas asesoría, ya sabes de hombre a hombre. —

—Estoy fantástico, bueno Fred tengo que trabajar .Fue un gusto hablar contigo. —Comentó Hiro aun con rubor abriendo la puerta.

—Espera además de eso, ¿Que te traes con Honey Lemon? Ehm muchachote. —

— ¡Nada! —Afirmó con nervios Hiro.

— ¿Seguro? Desde unas semanas se ven que intercambian miradas y han estado saliendo mucho, picarón. — Con picardía Fred habló, su mirada de confiablidad lo decía todo.

—Honey es solo mi amiga Fred. —Volvió a responder con intranquilidad Hamada.

Fred soltó una risa que podía jurar que sobresalía del ruido de las maquinas del laboratorio, ahora la situación era muy tensa para Hiro y vergonzosa solamente deseaba que Honey jamás escuchara aquella conversación.

—Tranquilo viejo, sólo bromeó. Iré con los demás por unas pizzas ¿Vienes? o ¿A menos que quieras quedarte aquí coqueteando con tu amiguita ?—

Hiro inhalaba rápidamente, su corazón se aceleraba mientras sus mejillas se coloraban de rubor.

— ¡Honey no es mi amiguita! —Gritó con fuerza, quizás en aquel momento todo se había silenciado.

— ¿No soy tu amiga ?—Interrogó Honey, quien parecía un poco dolida por el comentario de Hiro.

Parecía que Honey recién había llegado al igual parecía que buscaba a Hiro puesto se mantenía en la entrada del laboratorio.

—Ouch. —Expresó Fred en un intento de romper la tensión.

—Detecté su necesidad de atención médica cuando dijo... "Ouch". —

Los tres miraron a Baymax quien se mantenía cerca de la entrada .Hiro no perdía de vista a Honey quien lucía un tanto confundida ante lo sucedido.

—Vamos Baymax, ¿Qué tal si vamos por una pizza? —Preguntó Fred junto una risilla nerviosa.

—Comer demasiada comida rápida como la pizza de un modo excesivo puede aumentar el riesgo de padecer enfermedades cardiovasculares. —Argumentó Baymax mientras era empujado por Fred.

Hiro tosió, acarició su cabellera negra mientras sus labios eran remojados. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar su último comentario.

—Yo lamento lo que escuchaste. —

—Hiro ¿Realmente no me consideras tu amiga? —

—No, Honey eres una chica encantadora de hecho me gusta hablar contigo. Es solo que el término amiguita, es un poco distinto al que piensas. —

Honey no perdía de vista a su amigo quien movía su pelo frenéticamente, ella soltó una risilla para abrazarlo. Hiro se había desarrollado, ya no era ese niñito vago que solía asistir a las peleas de robots, era todo un adolescente de dieciséis años aunque muchos hablaban que al madurar luciría como Tadashi, estaban equivocados. Su cabellera larga y desordenada además de aquellos ojos grandes desde su punto de vista Hiro era muy atractivo.

— ¿Amigos de nuevo? —Cuestionó Lemon con alegría.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Honey fueron testigos de cómo Hiro Hamada se alejaba un poco, para darle la espalda y bajar la cabeza .Aquello le dio una mala sensación, era difícil ver a su amigo de un modo tan distante.

—Honey, yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo. —Afirmó Hiro con frialdad.

Aquel comentario fue una lanza en el corazón, la chica bajo la mirada intentando entender la situación. ¿Había hecho algo mal para terminar la amistad?

—Me asusta lo haces con mi mente, todo lo que provocas en mi piel. Me asustan las sensaciones que despiertas con tan solo aparecer siendo mi amiga. No puedo ser amigo de la chica de la que estoy enamorado. —

¿No estaba soñando? Hiro Hamada se le estaba declarando a ella, a la chica con gafas gruesas, a la "jirafa" o la burla de muchos. Él chico que muchas han deseado, estaba observándola a ella con rubor esperando su contestación. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, podría darle taquicardia por la emoción.

Hiro prestaba atención el Honey, era muy hermosa con aquellos cabellos de oro sin olvidar sus ojos esmeraldas. Esa chica con la que había soñado tantas veces, era indudablemente hermosa e inalcanzable, una de las mayores razones por la que lucho tanto para ganarse un lugar en la Universidad.

—Yo no sé qué decir Hiro. —Intentaba decir Honey, se sentía tan nerviosa demasiado vulnerable en ese instante.

Hiro tomó cuidadosamente su rostro y besó su boca con profunda dulzura, aquellos labios eran tan suaves como la seda misma, inexpertos pero divinos por primera vez Hiro se había olvidado totalmente de todos sus pensamientos solamente exista ella, disfrutaba el néctar que permitía la superficialidad del beso. Lentamente se separó de ella, la admiro silenciosamente intercambiando miradas cuando sintió como la delicada mano de Honey acariciaba su mejilla.

—Eres hermosa. —Confesó Hiro.

Se sentía algo perdido, jamás había considerado tener una novia ni siquiera había sentido aquel despertar emocional hacia una mujer pero finalmente lo había comprendido Honey Lemon no solamente había provocado un despertar sexual en él, si no despertó sus sentimientos.

—Hey viejo mejor acompañanos nos haràn descuento si vienes¿No quieres ir a comer pizza?—Expresó Fred quién se detuvo al ver la escena.

No era nada menos que Hiro abrazando a Honey Lemon quién solto una risilla y el muchacho se sonrojo ante el rompimiento de una prometedora escena.

—Voy a quedarme aquí ,coqueteando con mi amiguita .—Bromeó Hiro al recordar el comengario de Fred.

* * *

Y termine !Bueno esperó que les guste es mi primer **one-shot amaría si se molestarían en dejarme un review ya que eso me motivara a escribir mas HiroxHoney .Si veo reacción me motivare a seguir**

**Algun error , observación u comentario favor de dejarlo en un review y si es una crítica amare que sea constructiva.**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
